Naruto: Women
by Simusar
Summary: Two old friends, enjoying a nice afternoon of watching clouds. That is until their wives find them.


**Women**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters**

"Even the toughest woman is gentle to the man she loves."

"Did he really say that?" asked cerulean eyes, with a hint of disbelief.

"Ya, he did, but I havn't seen it yet, have you?" replied a pair of cold black eyes. All his companion with wild yellow hair coudl do was shake his head to say 'no.' Both men let out a defeated sigh, as they returned their gazes back towars the clouds overhead.

"Ya know, I can finally see why it is you enjoy cloud gazing Shikamaru."

"Hmph," was the only reply that came from the lazy jounin with the jet black pony-tail.

After a minute or two of silence, "Oi, Naruto," came from the shadow user.

"Hmm?" replied the blonde. The two life long friends, both with their eyes closed, lay on the cool grass.

"Is it really ok for the Hokage to skip out and relax like this?" asked the strategist.

With a mischeveous grin, the golden haired man replied, "Heh, have you forgotten one of my favorite jutsu already Shikamaru?"

With his own matching grin, the raven haired friend replied casually, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

A soft chuckle was the only confirmation given by Rokudaime Hokage.

An hour or two later, as the clouds passed slowly overhead, and a gentle breeze slipped through the trees around them, the two young shinobi suddenly heard the twin cries of infant children. They both became tense at this new sound, their eyes shooting open, with a look of fear on their faces.

"So there you two lazy bums are!" rang the familiar voice of an irritated woman with golden hair, and teal eyes that seemed like they could pierce steel.

"It figures you two would be out here, relaxing. Taking no responsibility for what you helped create," adds an equally irritated head of rosette hair with burning emerald eyes.

The two young, powerful, shinobi jump up with a start, bringing their hands up infront of themselves in defense. "Now honey, come on, I had alot of paperwork at the office. I just needed some time to relax is all," said the blonde male, pleeding with his pink haired wife.

"I know you have shadow clones doing your work for you, I was just at your office looking for you!" his wife said, announcing the betrayal of her husbands clones.

In an attempt to change the subject Naruto quickly asks, "So how is little Arashi doing Sakura-chan?"

"Well you can find out while you watch him for the afternoon," the strawberry blonde declaired, her irritation not subsiding at all.

--

While his companion was getting an earfull, Shikamaru was getting one of his own. "And what's your excuse?" asked the woman with hair, golden like the desert sun that was put up in 4 separate pony tails.

"Now Tem, you know I've been busy in the office lately," he replied, knowing it was futile to try to passify his wife with words alone.

"You've been busy with what? Sitting on your lazy ass all day long?" she fired back at her husband. "I've been watching YOU'RE daughter all week long. The least you can do is watch her for the afternoon," she added.

--

"We're going to do some shopping, then go to the bath house to relax for a while," the two women declaired together. "We'll see you boy later," they finished, giving their respective husbands a kiss before handing the children to their respective fathers.

The two men looked at each other and sighed in defeat once again, "Oh and one more thing!" the two women declaired. "You better remember to feed them, or you'll be in for a world of hurt."

Both powerfull shinobi gulped before replying "Yes ma'am," simultainiously.

The wind whistled through the grass, and rustled the tress as the two women walked off. "Gentle... ya, right. We should have a talk with your dad about that sometimes Shikamaru," said the blue eyes blonde with a sigh.

"Tch, troublesome," was the only reply that came, complimented with it's own sigh.

Both fathers set their children down. The watched as the little blonde boy, and the tiny brunette girl, whose hair style matched her mother's, played together. "They may be troublesome, but we still lvoe them," Naruto said.

The two watched as little Arashi found a wild flower, and gave it to Shikari. "Ya... ya we do," Shikamaru replied. After a deep breath he adds, "I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into."

With a soft chuckle and a thoughtfull look in his eye, "He'll learn, one way or another," Naruto said.

"Ya, they both will," Shikamaru absentmindedly added.

Sitting back down on the ground, both men, friends since their early Academy days, sighed again, for what felt like the dozenth time, and muttered "Troublesome..."

END

**AN: Arashi and Shikari are names I kinda barrowed from another fic I read, so I didn't come up with them myself. They are also supposed to be around 1.5-2yrs old. Old enough to walk, but still young enough to be carried.**


End file.
